Current fertilization systems often struggle to deliver nutrition or other agricultural product directly to the plant cell. Accordingly, it is common in the farming or other plant growing industries to provide much more of the fertilizer composition and/or other agricultural products than is actually needed or used by the plant. Such practices may have negative impacts on the environment and ultimately increase the cost of farming and plants that are provided to the marketplace.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by use of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims, if any.